


T is for the torment that keeps you on the go

by SuperWoman0124



Series: ABC's of Kinky Sex - Jim/Spock [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Jim, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Spock, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock makes Jim wear something special during Alpha Shift. (A part of my ABC's of Kinky Sex series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	T is for the torment that keeps you on the go

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It's been like a month since I've updated. I'm sorry for it being so long, guys. I broke up with my fiancée of 5 years and I guess it's hit me harder than I thought. 
> 
> I'm also posting this on Tumblr, if you'd like to follow me or see the really cool stuff I post. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/superwoman0124

T is for the torment that keeps you on the go  
Pairings/Plot- Kirk/Spock- S makes K wear butt plug during alpha shift

Tags; established relationship, bottom Jim, Top Spock, butt plugs, sex toys, overstimulation, felching, come play, 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Spock. You feel so fuckin' good." Kirk bucked back, accepting more of his Vulcan lover inside of him. They'd been at it for hours. Once after work, once in the shower, once after the shower, when they got out and now. Jim's hole was sloppy, gaping and open on the verge of pain. Spock was aware of this, so he made sure that out he nailed Jim's prostate on every inward thrust. 

"Fuck." The word was dragged out, hissing as Jim took his bottom lip between his teeth. The pain was searing as Spock bucked in, tightening his grip on Jim's hips and tugging at the thick strands of Jim's hair. Spock climbed the expanse of Jim's sweat slick skin to pull his hair towards him, pulling him in for an awkwardly angled kiss. Jim moaned, finally giving in to the pressure building in his arms as he collapsed, face first onto the bed. He slid his hand down to his own emboldened cock, sighing when his fingers reached the ridged underside. 

Spock lightly dug his nails into the flesh of Jim's skin, and Jim let out a groan of pleasure that was stifled into the mattress. Jim began to writhe, panting his own approaching climax as Spock's hips began to stutter for the fifth time tonight. Vulcan refraction time was impressive, but Jim was fuckin' _tired._ Spock punished Jim's prostate three more times before painting his walls in warm white come, all while making a blissful open mouthed moan. Jim rode it out, persuading himself to enjoy being full of come so soon once again, pumping faster on his own cock. Jim was rubbed raw, sore, but it also felt so good. He twisted his fingers towards the tip, the legendary "Kirk" move and Jim triggered something inside him, emptying the contents of his balls over the tips of his fingers, down to the mattress before collapsing on himself, ass in the air. 

Spock rolled beside him, catching his breath quickly. Spock laid his hand over his heart, feeling it thunder under his sensitive fingers and he peered over to his lover, face down and squished, cheek pressed into the mattress like he was thrown there. Spock suddenly got inspired. 

"Do not move." Spock spoke quietly.   
Spock sat up quickly, back straight, perfect posture, and rose from the bed. Cautiously creeping to Jim's bedroom closet, he pulled the door open to find the black locked chest at the floor. 

When the Vulcan knelt, he felt his muscles beginning to tighten and ache, overusing them quite a bit today, but he pulled through. Delayed gratification was one of his favorites and oh, so worth it. 

Spock popped the lock, knowing the combination, ( _"What is the significance of 22-65-15, Captain?" Spock asked. "It's 2265.15, Commander. The day we first made love, if that's what you call a quick rough fuck against a wall."_ ) and he parted the things aside he did not want, to find the one thing he did. Spock found it, briefly relishing the smooth texture and flared tip, quickly standing and moving to the bed. Spock used his fingers to paw at the pliant flesh of Jim's raw skin, peeling back Jim's cheeks to take an up-close glance at Jim's abused hole. 

"What're'ya doin'?" Jim whined, slurring the words as he melted into the mattress, drifting into sleep and wanting to pull away so badly, but no strength left in his body to fight back at the intrusion. 

"Hush, _T'hy'la."_ Spock spoke soothingly, rubbing his unused hand in small circles across Kirk's back, assuring him that he was safe. "This will only take a moment." Spock placed the wide plug to Kirk's well-used hole, watching a glob of come push itself out and make the journey down to Jim's full pink balls. Spock took a deep breath, this was harder to resist than he thought, he wanted to bend down and take the spent fluid into his mouth, lick all the way up to Jim's perineum and make him squirm. But there would be time for that. Soon. 

Spock placed the plug at Jim's entrance and lightly pushed, requiring more effort than he thought and Jim winced, huffing a high pitched whine as his sensitive hole was abused once again. 

"Hurts." Jim had no capacity to form full sentences, but got his point across well enough. Spock observed his lover, the gulping breaths, his hole twitching and how his hips swayed at the renewed attention. Jim was in pain, but also aroused so Spock pushed it further in, inching the bulbous head into the swollen space. Spock ran his tongue along his lower lip, watching the veins in his arms stand out as he twisted the toy in, pushing deeper and deeper, listening to Jim keen. 

"Too... much." Jim puffed, trying to pull away, and once again Spock began the soothing circles to his lower back, working the toy in further. Half way, Spock had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from moaning, the sight so fascinating that Spock was panting heavily, twisting the toy and pushing it into Jim's prostate. Spock parted his mouth to let the hot breath pass over spit slick lips, taking a deep breath and pushing in harder, not hurting, not as much as he could, but he grew impatient, and this would be all for naught if he gave up, pulled it out and began to plow his Captain's sore hole again. He applied the lightest pressure, watching the handle of the baby blue plug being swallowed by Kirk's greedy hole as he let out a shuttering 'Ohhhh.' 

"Alright, Captain?" Spock budged the head, watching the hole twitch, and Spock let out a sigh of relief. Jim let out a plaintive grumble, finally letting his hips relax and touch the mattress. Spock moved to lay beside Jim who was half asleep and he ran the backs of his fingers down Jim's warm, glowing cheeks. 

"Will you wear that until I tell you to, Captain?" Spock worshipped Jim's slack face with his sensatory fingertips as Kirk half slept. Kirk, practically unconscious, grunted an agreement. 

Spock finally let himself slip with his Captain, fingers entwined beneath the light white sheets. 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.

The alarm rang at 4 a.m. They got to sleep in today. Spock stretched as he stood, bare feet gently slapping across the tile of the bathroom floor as he started the shower, leaning out to check on Jim's still sleeping form. Spock stepped into the shower, washing last night's sweat and stink off, one limb at a time. He reached for the hair products that Jim assures him gives him more volume. He closed his eyes and remembered last night, giving an almost silent 'hmm' as his cock perked up, mostly due to the morning wood and the incessant urge to urinate. Spock finished his hair, his urge too strong to ignore now, and when he turned to exit, he felt warm hands wrap around his stomach and soft lips pressing into his shoulder blade. 

"Mornin', Spock." Jim's voice was gravel-fed and rough, but it still made Spock's heart melt. He smirked, turning into Jim's touch and kissing the top of his head. 

"Good Morning, Jim. How did you sleep?" Spock bristled his smooth hands down Jim's slick back, and palmed Jim's ass, making him hiss. 

"Swell. If it weren't for this-" Jim ground down on Spock's grasp on the plug, "It would have been the best sleep ever. How long do you want me to wear it?" 

"As long as possible." Spock calculated how long he could last. His want for what was to come made his mouth salivate, so he quickly switched his train of thought. "At least until after Alpha Shift." 

"8 hours?" Jim shifted under Spock's grip, his eyes going wide with disbelief. "You want me to last 8 hours so full of your come, I-?" Jim paused, taking a deep breath. "Really?" 

Spock nodded his consent, and Jim huffed a breath, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"Fine, but you owe me." Jim slapped both hands to Spock's cheeks, pulling him down for a quick kiss, releasing him immediately. "After Alpha shift, that's an order." 

"I will keep that in mind, Jim." The green blush spread to Spock's face, and he stepped out of the shower, relieved himself and began his daily routine of getting ready for the day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.

"Lieutenant Sulu, let's wrap it up. They're done unloading and all members are aboard the ship. Shields at 100% and set course for coordinates 11647132."

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" Sulu shouted, doing as he was told.

Being Captain of a 5 year mission came with a lot of responsibilities, along with the privilege of authority. The power was intoxicating. James T. Kirk sat upon his throne, breathing in the smell of his ship and shifted his hips. The plug pushed into his prostate and he had to close his eyes and bite his lip. **Hard.**

It was uncomfortable. The open slickness reminding him of his ass being spread by the wide plug nudging his walls. Every time he moved, the toy jostled. Kirk smoothed a hand down his crotch, readjusting his newly peaked interest. He turned his head towards the blue shirt behind him, knowing he'd be there. The object of his absolute affection. And he hated him so much right now. He sat, watching the way his hair sloped around the pointed ears, and perfect posture. He saw Spock visibly relax, and turned to look at Kirk. Spock shot him an all knowing smile and smoldering eyes. Spock knew he was uncomfortable and he couldn't wait to relieve him of the pressure. 6 hours. Jim could last six more hours, right?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.

Fuck, everyone knew. Everyone had to know, right? Jim's lips were parted, taking in light shallow breaths as that fucking plug incessantly rubbed along his prostate. He couldn't do this. Sweat dripped along his brow and Jim quickly wiped it away. His eyes were bloodshot, sitting on the edge of his seat and avoided moving on all costs. 

Sulu turned in his seat, swiveling with practiced ease. "Captain-" Sulu's face became stoic, worried. "Are you alright, Captain? You don't look so good."

Jim heaved, his chest contracting. His cock was straining in his pants and his knuckles were white with how intense he was gripping the arm rests. "Fine, Lieutenant." Jim nodded, trying to convince himself, too. "I'm fine."

"A-are you sure? I could call medical, just to be-"

"I said I'm fine, Sulu." Jim sat back, clearly upset by this line of questioning and readjusted. He'd had a hard on for **6 solid hours.** Unbelievable. Jim looked around to his crew, and they all stared in wonder, curious as to what had happened. Spock looked the most worried, sad blown eyes, awake with arousal and distress for his lover. Spock stood and smoothed his Starfleet regulation pants, tucking his arms behind his back and walking to his Captain. 

"May I speak with you for a moment, Captain?" He whispered lightly, trying to not draw attention to the tentative crowd slowly paying more attention to the Captain. 

" You're speaking to me now, Spock. " Jim peered up, a half assed smile spreading to his face as he suppressed the chuckle rising up his throat. 

"If it is at all possible, I would like to assist you to the Med Bay." Spock wore the stoic face so well. 

"It's two hours until Beta shift." Jim smiled, glassy eyes and shaking knees made Jim look like a lost lamb, but the undermined meaning didn't go unnoticed. "I can make it." 

"Lieutenant Sulu, you have the con." Spock spouted, emotionless, as he reached down to grab Jim by the shoulders. He entwined his arm under Jim's, helping him to his feet. 

"Yes, sir!" 

Jim weakly protested, mumbling his uncomfort, and cringed when the plug stabbed his prostate. Spock readjusted his hold, reaching the turbo lift. Once the doors were closed, Spock sighed silently. 

" My apologies for how this has effected you, Jim. The human prostate is much more sensitive than the Vulcan counterpart. " 

Jim stared at Spock's face sullenly, a brief look of disbelief. His mouth was slack, and he gathered his strength and turned to Spock. He pushed his lover, frantically into the side wall to attack his mouth, rough lips and a slide of tongues. Kirk humped his erection into Spock's leg, making Spock hitch his breath. Jim pulled back and latched his teeth into Spock's neck erratically, biting every surface he could. 

"If you don't take me back to our quarters and fuck me, I'm going to fuck _you_ in this lift. Got it, Commander?" Jim was disheveled, hair tussled and skin on fire. Every nerve was at end, every touch set his body ablaze. Everything hurt, but his brain was singing. Dying for oxygen, but not from his own lungs. He wanted to breathe Spock in, that brawny, musky scent that never went away. 

"Yes, Captain. I would be more than happy to." Spock stood straight, pushing his shirt down and readjusting his own newfound hardness, he returned to the spot beside Jim in the lift. 

"Good. And I want it hard. That's an order." Jim smiled weakly, his teeth shining though the small gap between his succulent lips. Spock ran his tongue across his dry bottom lip. He had waited patiently, now it was his time to deliver. 

The lift dinged signifying they had reached their quadrant, and they moved steadily down the hall. Jim was slightly limping, the plug agitating his walls. They got to Jim's quarters silently, exchanging a knowing glance as they entered. Before the door even closed, Jim was crossing his arms to strip his shirt off, hurrying to the bed and flopping down. He spread his legs to lean down and unlace his boots, and Spock was on him before he could finish. 

Spock captured his mouth in a searing kiss, mouthing the warmed expanse of Jim's sweat slick neck, sucking on the raised skin. Jim puffed, raking his nails into Spock's clothed back, trying to shred the fabric. Jim's body ached for Spock, and the incessant kiss wasn't enough contact. Jim unbuckled his pants, returning his attention to Spock's lips, insistent on making him come in his pants. Jim stretched his fingers into his zipper, sighing at the feeling of skin on skin. 

"Spock, fuck me. Now." Jim pulled at his waistband, yanking his pants down and sliding himself further down the bed. Spock stood, steely nerves crumbling into shaking knees with the impossible lust flowing through the air. Spock rolled his shirt up and folded it neatly across the bedside table, then stripped his pants down, and watched Jim smirk at the sight. 

"God, you're so fucking beautiful." 

"I fail to see what your god has to do with the situation. My body has everything to do with my metabolism and eating hab-"

"Spock, shut up and get over here."

Jim reached his arms out to his naked Vulcan lover and Spock gladly accepted. Spock tumbled onto the bed and kissed Jim's chest, hand snaking down the expanse of Jim's body to fiddle with the incommodious toy. Spock took one of Jim's pebbled, hairless nipples between his teeth and the Captain flipped his head back, letting out an exquisite moan. Spock put pressure on the toy, beginning to work it in a circular motion, pushing down lightly and waiting for Jim's body to give and let him take control. Jim hissed when the first inch slid out, the ring stretched far beyond its means as Spock worked it from his body. 

Spock was fascinated, watching Jim's body shutter and his chest collapse and expand with each labored breath. He bent his head to take his other nipple into his mouth and bit lightly, making Jim arch his back. Spock slowly removed the plug, only another couple of inches inside. Come weeping out, still wet, still so open. So inviting. 

"Spock..." the syllables ground out between Jim's teeth, and another sharp intake of breath. "Can't-can't take it any-anymore. Just fuck me!" Jim gasped out, tongue twirling in his mouth as he felt a hot shot of bliss running through his veins. 

"As you wish, Captain." Spock calculated, pain levels of ripping it out versus a slow easy pull when deciding for the ladder, pulling the plug out slowly, but surely. Spock laid it at the bed, gaped at the open hole, and darted his tongue onto his kiss swollen lips. Spock climbed up to Jim, taking his lips with his own as he pushed his flooded cock in, so easy, so gratifying, so wet and hot. 

Jim wrapped his fingers around his own cock and threw his head back in a driven moan. Spock worshipped Jim's slack face with sensitive probing fingers, letting the love and devotion roll through him. Jim burned from the inside out, but these passed 6 hours had been worth it, so worth it to have Spock inside him again, the fullness unmoving as he waited for Jim's body to adjust to the sudden girth. Jim clenched his fingers into the soft warm sheets of the bed, arching his back so deep it hurt. 

" Can't-, just do it." Jim commanded, breath winded and words gravel-fed and helpless. He rocked his hips down onto the pressure, trying to get the stimulation back. The plastic of the plug felt wrong, but the warm pliant flesh felt right, so so right. Spock slowly pulled out, and the rough drag of flesh against Jim's walls made him see stars, throwing his head back in a deep groan. Spock pulled out until the tip felt the cold air and pushed back in a slowed pace. Spock was already so close, watching the way Jim flustered in his chair, knowing his come and spit stayed inside his Captain for hours, so Spock took it slow. Feeling the rich drag of his skin pulling back and pushing in, and even though he's so open, he's still so _tight._

Jim bucked his hips and started to stroke his cock in time with Spock's slow/deep pulls and huffed a breath into Spock's ear, letting his tongue linger on his lobe. Jim puffed and Spock drove in, fueled by the sounds Jim was making. 

"I thought I ordered you to make it rough-" Jim let out a muffled moan. "Commander."

"As you wish, Captain." Spock pulled out roughly and slammed himself back inside, watching the wonderful feeling wash over Jim's face in a slow and blissful moan. 

" More.. I'm so close." Jim opened his eyes and Spock had never seen them so blue. So desperate, so compliant. He shoved in, control of his hips sputtering as he lost all willpower, fucking in in earnest. Fueled by the look of absolute abandonment. Jim's mouth went slack with the litany of pleas that escaped as Spock dug his fingertips into his hips, thrusting his hips as fast as he dared. 

Spock watched Jim's abused hole stretch and retract around his cock, angry red and flared. Jim moaned, his come slipping over his fingers painfully, a gut wrenching moan clawing its way through his throat. Jim tightened when he climaxed, milking Spock through his own and filling his lover to the brim. 

Spock made a sated sound, a soft hum in the back of his throat as he sat on his haunches, watching Jim flex and tense his hole. Spock watched the come disappear but not before leaning up and poking his tongue out. The second the warm organ came into contact with the drenched space, Jim bucked, letting out a high pitched gasp and rolled his eyes to the back of his head. Spock lapped the taste of himself out of his lover's body, soothing pained gasps with his touch. 

Jim's head fell back with a rough hmmpf and Jim breathed the intoxicating scent through his nose. The smell of sex, sweat and aftershave wafted into each nostril and Kirk let out a rough breath. Spock perked up and ran his tongue across his numb lips, collapsing beside his human lover.

"Think Alpha shift is doing alright without us?" Jim huffed, his fingers entwined across his heaving chest as he looked over to the exhausted Spock. 

"I assure you, we would have been notified otherwise." Spock lightly chuckled, offering a half smile. 

"I think the universe could collapse right now and I wouldn't notice. That was perfect." Jim sighed, rolling over to snuggle under Spock's arm. Spock pulled him tight to his chest and Jim laid his head on Spock's right pec, right above his heart. Jim listened to the rapid heartbeat, the quick _kathunk, kathunk, kathunk,_ a soothing and hypnotic soundtrack that led Jim to a deep slumber that he never wanted to wake up from. 

.END.


End file.
